


Pink

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, read to find out what its all abt, thats all I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: You had been out of town for a week for your job and now that you're finally home, Hank has a surprise for you.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u mcfreakin enjoy this

Heat. Sweat. Teeth on skin. Hands in hair.

You couldn't hold back a moan as Hank's grip on your hair tightened and he pulled lightly. You could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest. He spoke, keeping his lips pressed against your sensitive neck.

"you like that?" He let his teeth graze over a spot they had just bitten. "You like it when I'm rough with you?"

"Yes, Hank" You breathed out earning another tug from Hank. "God, that feels so good."

"Mmm, there's more where that came from." Hank let his lips travel further down to your collar bone.

His kissed the thin skin there before leaving another bite. You yelped slightly, but moaned again when he bagan to suck gently at the abused flesh. Hank stopped his biting and licking to begin unbuttoning your top, exposing more of you to him. You tilted your head back, lenghtening your neck and giving him full access to your upper body. You loved the feeling of his rough, calloused hands exploring you.

"Hank," You whined, "I need more. I need you."

"Getting greedy now, are we?" He laughed again.

You gave a pout, which he quickly covered with his own lips. The kiss was hungry and a bit depraved. You had been out of town for your job for the last week, and aside from the occasional phone sex, you and Hank hadn't been able to be intimate. You reached to start taking his shirt off, desperate for more contact, but he caught your hand and stopped you. He pushed you back against the bed before getting up.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you." He winked at you before leaving your bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

You excitedly stripped down to your underwear, anxious to see what he had in store for you. You could hear Hank moving around in the other room, and you tried to guess what he was doing. After a few moments, things went quiet again and you sat patiently on the bed for him. A beat passed and the door opened back up. You watched as Hank walked back into the room with a certain swagger. He was now completely bare in front of you and looked a good few inches taller than usual. Your eyes moved over his enticing form before landing on his footwear.

"Hank, oh my god." You were speechless. "What are those?"

"They're my sex crocs." He rasped out. "They're my Balenciaga platform sex crocs and I'm gonna fuck you in them."

You could've come right then and there. Hank was so hot in his sex crocs. You needed him to take you. He crawled back onto the bed, and you couldn't take your eyes off of the pink crocs. There was something so powerful and sexy about a man in nothing but crocs. The scent of the new rubber shoes wafted up to you and you felt intoxicated. You swore you could get drunk off that smell. Soon enough, Hank was back on top of you, kissing you with even more force than before. You bucked up against him.

"Don't get impatient with me." He growled, his warning heating your core.

You stretched your neck back again, allowing him access once more to that vulnerable area. He let his large hands wrap gently around you and he began to apply pressure. You let out a strangled moan. Hank, unable to wait any longer, plunged into you. You loved getting choked by Hank while he wore his designer platform crocs. You knew you had a good night in store for you.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA HANK WEARS CROCS WHEN HE FUCKS OKAY i hope you enjoyed this beautiful sex croc fic and please look up the balenciaga pink platform crocs they are REAL and i want them ewifbiwefbb also this is just one big meme from my discord server that i took way too far sorry lmao


End file.
